Cats, Demons, and Thieves
by Angel Priestess
Summary: Rogue, with the Professor's help, is trying to control her powers doubting herself along the way, while Kitty's got her hands full in efforts of persuading Lance to rejoin the X-men. Kurt attempts to get close with Amanda hitting a few bumps along the way
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution.

(I'll try not to give too much away.)

****

Better Summary: Takes place during Season 3 after the "self-possessed" episode. Basically, Rogue, with the Professor's help, is trying with much difficulty to control her powers doubting herself along the way, while Kitty's got her hands full in her efforts of trying to persuade Lance to join the X-men again. And Kurt attempts to get close with his new girlfriend, hitting a few bumps along the way. Can their relationship hold together before it falls apart? Who's Rogue's mystery man? How will this fanfic end? Pairings mentioned in A/N.

** **

A/N: I apologize to any Rogue/Remy fans out there because I'm not pairing her up with him in this one. Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt star in this fic as the main characters of the plot with Jean on the sidelines as more of a secondary character. Just to refresh your memory, I'll name the pairings for you and if you can't figure them out just have fun reading and find out for yourself! Pairings: PM/R/LA, LA/KP/L, SS/JG, KW/A?, and some hints of: L/OM. Some characters may or may not have their own chapters. Don't feel disappointed if you don't read the pairing you want to hear about the most in one chapter. Be patient, they'll most likely appear in the next one. This fanfic may be rated R in later chapters. But for now, it stays at PG-13. No one starts off as a couple just to keep that in mind. I like to see people fall in love and this is the way that I've interpreted to happen. This is NOT an AU. And I'll try hard to create the characters as they are portrayed in the series. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy! 

Themes: Angst, Humor, Romance, and Lime. 

Cats, Demons, and Thieves

By Angel Priestess

Chapter 1: 

Rogue was working out in her casual green training clothes in the gym like she often did when she was in the mood to let off some steam or just to get a little training done. Socking fists, and throwing high kicks into the heavy, hard-filled punching bag always felt like a relief. At least she could touch inanimate objects.

While training, her mind dwelled on many thoughts – some about Scott, some about Jean, some about Mystique, and some about the X-men. Angry thoughts evoked from her mind again. Still, she was so angry of having this cursed mutation of touching people and invading their lives, even their private sides, private sides that no one else was supposed to know. No matter how hard the X-men try to push her and tell her it's okay, that she's not alone, she gets even more frustrated._ It's not okay! These people think they can sugarcoat anything with their lil' comfort speeches. The world's not supposed to work that easily, especially mah little eccentric world. What makes them think that they know me so well anyway? They can touch people and not worry about having them fall unconscious on the floor in a daze. Why wouldn't fate make this easy for me? They don't know anything. Maybe in part they do understand what I'm going through, but…how could they really know?!_ She thought in absolute rage and growled in disgust. Tears filled her eyes, but never left them to fall in streams. She breathed in deeply trying again to concentrate on her training but to no avail, her mind trailed off again. _They think they understand, but they don't, and they never will. I can only be strong now, and let mah fate takes it's course in making me feel miserable. _

After about twenty more minutes of training, Rogue decided to take a break and thought again this time about her powers, her gifts as Professor Xavier would call them. But to her, her powers were a curse; a disaster waiting to be born to demolish the world and people she actually cared about in it. Her powers were tearing her apart. All she could do was hold on to the ride of life, and suck it up like the rest of the X-men. 

Then, an idea struck her like a bolt of lightning. Something she didn't even bother thinking about before, an idea that never even bothered to cross her mind. The one thing the X-men had that she didn't was control. The only thing protecting her from other people was her clothing, which was a necessity anyway. She'd try hard as to not let any of her skin show, covering it as much as possible, even the crevices that would peek out from time to time. That was a pathetic excuse for control. To her, it sounded that Scott had even more control than that. All he needed were a lousy pair of fancy sunglasses that he was allowed to wear during school. But her, she didn't have power restraint such as Kitty, or Spyke, or Kurt, or Jean, or Logan, or Ororo, or Xavier. If there were a possibility for control, her hopes of ever finding it were slim to none. 

But if there were a possibility for control, she'd still be willing to find it. Never being able to touch anyone, kiss anyone, hold hands, cuddle, caress, feel, or even… She'd go the limits to find out how she could control her powers because she wasn't about to let despair get the best of her. She wasn't going to waste another more minute wondering. 

She immediately headed back to the room she shared with Kitty and changed into her normal green mesh, black shirt, black skirt with matching tights and green buckle boots. The idea of control had crossed her mind on several occasions but now, she was determined. She had thought more in-depth. She wasn't going to sit back. 

She headed back downstairs to Professor Xavier's office. Maybe he can help me with my control if there is such a thing for, but I'd always need someone to test it out on. _I don't think having someone volunteering to risk his or her life is going to be easy. The Professor's helped me drive out most of the other identities that I've taken. The only ones I'm having trouble with now are Sabretooth and Magneto. The Brotherhood was tough to get rid of. Everyone's lives would be running through my head when I'd sleep, when I'd go to school, when I'd eat… It goes on and on like that. The memories have stopped but I still involuntarily get the memories back in my dreams along with… uh, some fantasies_. 

"Professor, can ah talk to you for awhile?"

"Of course, Rogue. Please, have a seat," Xavier gestured with one hand for her to sit in the chair next to him. The Professor had always been kind and open with her. 

"Thanks, Professor. Look, um… ah was wonderin' if you could help me control my powers, maybe?" Rogue was doubtful and nervous. She wasn't usually the type of person that would ask for help. The Professor was loyal, though, she knew that. He kept his words for helping her. He's gotten her through the identities swimming in her mind. That was a relief for her already. But she needed something more.

"I'm not sure if there's much else I can do for you Rogue. Your mind has come back to its normal state. There shouldn't be anymore entities. But as you know, your memories of having them and witnessing them will stay with you forever."

"I understand but isn't there anything else you could do Professor?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Possibly, but the idea still remains in progress."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Rogue, that my powers can not help you control. You'll have to learn how to develop that on your own. It'll take much practice, but even a few seconds worth of being able to touch without the draining effects, could be enough for you. But I've also discovered that there is 'artificial' solution to control another mutant's powers." Rogue was dumbfounded still not sure what he meant. "A certain organization has developed a sort of mutant brace to control mutant powers. I have asked for a prototype in testing so that we may learn more about it. Normal humans of this organization plan to use it for hostile purposes, which is why I've requested to take a look at it. Perhaps it may be the solution to attaining control of YOUR powers, yes?"

"That sounds great! But what does it look like?" Rogue didn't like the idea of mutant hostility but, _One person's junk is another person's treasure_, she thought. 

"Very much like a necklace similar to the one you're currently wearing."

"Really? That's it? Do you think after you're done lookin' at it an' junk, I can borrow it for a little while?"

"Well, I was thinking you should earn it instead of me just giving it to you."

"What's the catch?"

"I'd like to see good grades on your next report card, which is next week and I want you to train double-time in the Danger Room. Kitty's been complaining about your side of the room you two are sharing. Perhaps, you could clean that up as well." _Like a normal parent_, Rogue thought. 

"Okay, Ah can do it. But, how long will I have to train in the Danger Room?"

"One month."

"Thanks, Professor!" With that, she smiled and left the room. 

__

More to come… KEEP IN TOUCH IF YOU LIKED IT SO FAR! 


	2. Ah can't believe it!

****

CHAPTER 2:

_Wow! Ah can' believe it! The real world still hasn' given up on me yet… Rogue thought hopefully. Just tha idea of control with the use of an accessory… how excitin'_, the southern belle felt at the revelation. Life was definitely starting to turn around in the brighter direction. The only thing Rogue had to do was keep her promises and follow the Professor's requests. Rogue had always been an average student in school but all the teachers recognized she was one of the intelligent ones in the crowd. She was good in the Danger Room but like most of the students there, besides Scott, she wasn't particularly enthusiastic of constantly training in there before and after school. Double time wasn't promising either. Cleaning her room was no biggie. Kitty complained on just about everything but when Logan, Ororo, or the Professor ragged on her about it, she knew that it had to be done A.S.A.P. She had more respect for the adults than the 'dorks', as she'd refer to them in her mind because that's the way Irene raised her.

She headed downstairs for dinner, finding the rest of the X-men already filling their stomachs. Kurt was done with three plates! Kitty looked at him, baffled how his stomach was able to intake in so much. Scott did the same. The place felt a little empty without Spyke. But the boy made his choice. Jean was sitting calmly at the table passing food around with her powers. Some of the other kids, the new recruits ate like animals. She knew deep down they meant well. She stood there for a little while, just staring at all of them. Then, she felt an arm on her shoulder. 

"Hey there, Stripes. Where you been?"

"Hey Logan. I was just talking to the Professor about something. Ah came down ta get something to eat – if there's anything left." She snickered at her last comment with a frown spread on her face, eyebrows perched into a 'v'. Logan just laughed at her. 

"Come on Stripes, I'll take ya out ta eat. The cat's not looking to thrilled over there either with Elf Boy munchin' down his food like an animal. Maybe going out ta eat will increase her appetite. Ask the cat ta come with us, will ya?"

"Sure." She went over to Kitty's chair. "Hey Kitty!" She yelled.

"Hey Rogue! What's up?" She asked still fixated on the beastly way Kurt was consuming his food. 

"Let's go. Logan's gonna take us out ta eat."

"Sure, Rogue." She stood up slowly from her chair and phased through it as if it were never there. Rogue still felt she needed to get used to that. Although Kitty's power was cool, it sometimes freaked her out. It was just the way she'd pop into places as if she was allowed to go anywhere she wanted. But not so. Surprise bathroom visits, running into people, and getting in on private conversations wasn't Rogue's idea of fun. "Like where are we going?"

"Well, what're ya in tha mood for?"

"Well, I was just in the mood for a salad and some juice or something but anything's else is like fine with me."

"Come on girls, lets go have a bite to eat," Logan said. Just then, Scott broke out in a shout.

"Hey! Where're you guys going?" He yelled in Logan's direction making sure he heard him. 

"Don't worry, Shades. We're just going out to eat while you pigs are draining the fridge." The students glared at him, some in mid-chew. 

"I vant zoo go out!" Kurt commented with a half-eaten sandwich in his hands. "I'm still hungry!"

Then a crowd of other students began complaining, "Yeah me too! How come they get to go? No fair! Man!"

"Quit your whining!" Wolverine growled. "We'll be back. I need to discuss something with them anyway. Just mind your business and get your homework done! You all got school tomorrow so I better not see anyone awake after ten, got it?" The children gulped and nodded. "  
Good. Let's go."

Rogue and Kitty were thinking the same thing, _What does he need to talk to us about?_

They rode in one of the jeeps they had stored in the garage next to Logan's motorcycle and Scott's car. Kitty wasn't much of the driver, so Logan refused at all costs to let her take the wheel. Rogue didn't like driving much either. She just sighed and stared out the window the whole way they went to the restaurant.

__

MORE TO COME! KEEP IN TOUCH!

A/N: This chapter is a bit pointless but it was fun to write! I'll reveal more as the chapters pile up. I have three other stories going, so don't mind me if it takes a while to update. Read them if you like. That's it! Thank you for all those reviews! I really appreciate it. 


End file.
